Supergirl Hypnotized
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Supergirl is fighting a metahuman, who can control minds.


**This story is if Supergirl was under a metahuman 's Mind Control, please leave a review if you liked it I would really appreciate it.**

Supergirl was fighting a metahuman as usual, but what she didn't know was that he could mind control people.

Supergirl thought she had won, then all off a sudden he made here freeze in place. "What what is happening to me she asked very confused as to why she couldn't move."

I have the power to take over peoples minds I say with a smirk on my face, I've been waiting to control your mind for so long time I say as I move closer to her.

I could see her face, and she looked really scared. Don't be scared I said l say, now fly me to your apartment I say.

She did as she was told, then she said stop mind controlling me she said unable to control her own body or actions.

"To think the strongest person was under my control, just the thought off her being under my mind control got me really hard." "My cock was throbbing at this point, I can't wait to fuck her I thought."

She felt completely helpless, there was nothing she could do she thought she had lost.Your in not position to making commands I say, I say as I tell her to tell me her real name.

Kara Zor El she said unable to lie, no I didn't want to tell you that please make it stop. I've only just getting started, now tell me the planet you come from I say.

"The planet off Krypton she said, it blew up when I was young and most everyone died." "Good I say your such a good little slave I say."

Now tell me any weakness you may have I say, my only weakness is Kyrptonite she says. Good I say, good thing it's really rare."

"I mean after all your gonna love serving me, and your gonna rule the world with me Supergirl I say with a grin on my face."

"No I won't she said, yes you will I said with a grin on my face."

Yes she said I'm your slave she replied, good now give me a sexy lap dance I say. she starts giving me a sexy lap dance, as I watch her ass go up and down.

"I start to grope her fat ass, as she gives me a sexy lap dance." Fuck her body is perfect I thought, man she has a body a goddess I say.

"I guess she kind is because, she's an alien with superpowers I think to myself as I keep groping her hot body."

Dam your so hot I said, thank you master she said. Now get completely naked and continue to give me a sexy lap dance. "Yes master She says, she strips all her clothes off then continues her sexy lap dance."

"I see her hot red Lingerie being tossed off, holy fuck Supergirl knows how to dress I thought."

"Yes shake this sexy ass curbs I say, as my boner is through the roof." "Man this is so hot I say, as I begin to grope her tits, then all off a sudden I get a naughty idea."

"Then I tell her to stop and start to play with her boobs, now tell me what size are your tits I ask?" They are double DD's she replied, good now pitch your nipples I say.

"She does as she's told, then I ask if her nipples are hard." "She answered yes there really hard, good now titty fuck me I say."

She unzipes my pants, to reveal my hard cock, my boner was through the roof. LI needed some relive so bad, Supergirl would do the trick." Then she started to titty fuck my big 8-inch dick. "Oh fuck Supergirl I say, now use your superspeed I say."

She starts to go even faster using her superspeed, which made me moan really loudly. Then I say use your full speed I say, she does, I'm cumming I say open you mouth you you can eat my cum I say.

"She opens her mouth, then I cum in her mouth then she eats and swallows my cum." "Good girl I say, now stand up I say, as I stand up and start fucking her from behind."

"As I fuck her from behind she starts to moan, I start slow then I gradually increase my speed." She grabs her butt because I was pleasuring her so hard, now slap your ass slave I say.

"She slaps her ass, and I hear the pop that it made, yes slave do it again she did it again." Now slap your butt until it becomes red I say, she does and it's so red at this point.

"Good slave I say, I say as I begin to fuck her harder and faster." "Then I kept going faster and harder, tell me how this feels I say, it feels so amazing she said as she continued to moan."

"As I quicken my pace thrusting in and out off her tight pussy, she started to moan even louder." I start to pound her even faster and harder, wow Supergirl can last a long Time I say.

I guess it's an Ailen thing I say, at I keep up my pace and go faster then even before. "Now beg me to let me cum in your asshole I say.

"Please master please cum in my tight asshole, ok I say just for you slave I say as I cum in her tight asshole."

"Good now Supergirl you will get dressed, and you will become my new Girlfriend and partner in crime I say."

"Yes master she said as she put her Supergirl costume back on, then we both began to real havoc. "On the city. With Supergirl at my side no one can beat me, I say with a giant smirk on my face."

 **The End**

 **Please Tell me what y'all thought by leaving a review, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
